


Part 1: The Great Make-out Party Failure

by Rhiannimated



Series: Best Friends Forever (And More) [1]
Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: "Fear Strikes Out", Best Friends Forever, Boys Kissing Boys, Kissing, M/M, Questioning Sexuality, make out parties, post season 2 episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannimated/pseuds/Rhiannimated
Summary: Cory fails to make out with Topanga during Seven Minutes in Heaven at the big Make-Out party.  He begs Shawn for help and Shawn obliges.





	Part 1: The Great Make-out Party Failure

“You gotta help me, Shawn,” Cory implored his best friend. “I totally choked back there!”

“Yeah, I heard. How could you not kiss Topanga? You’ve done it before!”

“But this was a make out party. I was full of pure terror. I don’t know how to make out with someone!” Cory paced around the tight space of his room, fretting as usual.

“It’s really not that difficult, Cor. You just gotta…go with the flow. See where the energy takes you.”

“What the hell are you talkin’ about, energy? You some kind of wizard now?”

“At making out? I think I am.” Shawn runs a hand through his hair and smirks. “I’ve never gotten any complaints to my face OR through the Girl Network.”

“Well, bully for you! Any chance you can pass that knowledge on to me? Otherwise, I’m going to grow into an old spinster.”

“I plan on being a bachelor for life, so we can grow old and relationship-less together.”

Cory gets a goofy smile on his face. “That is a cute image. But you gotta help me somehow. I can’t go through high school like this…totally unkissed!”

Shawn thinks for a minute. “I have no idea how to teach you this, though. It’s always come so naturally to me that I have no idea how to explain.”

“First, how do you get into kissing range without it being awkward?” Cory asks, sitting down next to Shawn on the bed. “I couldn’t even get close to her without feeling like I was going to jump out of my skin.”

“The first part isn’t too hard. It depends on your positioning, but if you're next to each other, you can always do the yawn/stretch/drape your arm over her shoulder thing.” He closes his eyes, imagining it. “When she looks at you, you look at her, your eyes hold for just a beat… instead of giving into the gaggle of nerves in your stomach, lean in and gently lay your lips on hers.” He opens his eyes to see Cory scribbling down every word he said in a notebook. Shawn rolls his eyes. “Listen, this isn’t something you can just study. It’s not like school. It’s instinct.”

“I have no instinct! My instinct is to run away and hide, but at the party, I was already in the closet with nowhere else to go."

Shawn sighs, watching Cory get himself all worked up again. He knew he had to stop this and find some way to get this through the thick curls on his head and into his brain. Finally, he catches Cory's eye, and Cory stops babbling to look right at him.

"Wha?" he starts to ask, but Shawn looks at Cory's lips, then back up to his eyes and starts to lean in. Like a magnet, Cory is drawn forward to meet Shawn's warm, full lips in a soft, chaste kiss. He makes a startled "Mmm!" noise in the back of his throat because none of his previous kisses have felt like this, and there hadn't even been any tongues involved yet. Acting on instinct, Cory tilts his head to the side and pushes into Shawn, nibbling at his top lip.

This time, Shawn gasped, and the slight opening of his mouth invited Cory to lick his way into his best friend's mouth. They both gave muffled moans and reached for each other, Cory's hand going into Shawn's hair (finally! he thinks) and Shawn's hands gripping Cory's back with one hand and cupping the back of his neck with the other.

Cory's tongue retreated from Shawn's mouth, and Shawn chased it into Cory's, making Cory's hands tighten almost painfully in his hair. The kiss grew more passionate by the second and neither of them even noticed they were both growing hard, too wrapped up in the intensity of their beautiful first kiss. When they finally pull apart to catch their breath, they're both gasping like they've run a 100 meter dash.

"Whoa, mama," Cory says, feeling dizzy as hell.

"That was...something else, Cory," Shawn says, looking at his friend in awe. Feelings he wasn't prepared to deal with seemed to want to erupt out of him like lava from a volcano and he doesn't want Cory to get caught in the destruction. He clears his throat, trying to settle his nerves. "So, um, yeah, that's making out!" His voice squeaks a bit at the end but he tries to be nonchalant. When he stands up he turns away from Cory and goes to sit on the window seat, crossing his legs to try and hide his boner.

"Wow, I've been missing out on a lot, it seems. No wonder all the girls want to kiss you. You're some kind of kissing guru."

Shawn chuckled. "Honestly, you weren't half bad yourself. You...actually made me a little dizzy."

"Really?" Cory looks like he's in awe. "I thought I was the only one." He collapses back on the bed, uncaring of his erection straining against his jeans. "Is it always like that?"

Shawn thinks about that question while staring out into the tree-house. He could tell the truth, which was that no other kiss had ever felt like that, but it felt like too much to expose of himself. He could tell him the partial truth, though. "It only feels like that when you really care about someone." He clears his throat again. "It was probably so good because we care about each other a lot."

Cory nods like this makes perfect sense. "We're just best friends who happen to have heart stopping kisses. No big deal. You also happen to give the best hugs at John Adams High."

"Awe, Cor, you know your hugs are the best."

"Get over here and prove it, Mister," Cory says in a playful tone.

Disregarding the arousal he was feeling, Shawn stands up and meets Cory in the middle of the room for a hug. The feeling of his arousal comes back with a vengeance when he brushes up against Cory's.

"Oh, God, Shawnie, you feel so good," Cory whispers hotly against Shawn's ear, involuntarily bucking his hips into him.

"Fuck," Shawn curses, burying his head in Cory's neck. "You smell amazing."

"What if I'm gay, Shawnie?" Cory asks in a small voice.

Shawn freezes, but he doesn't pull away. "But you like Topanga," Shawn reminds him.

"Well, maybe just a little bit gay?" he asks.

Shawn pulls away to look at him, but keeps his hands on Cory's arms so he doesn't feel like Shawn is pulling away from him. "I'll still be your best friend no matter what you are. We're going to be best friends until the end of the universe."  
  
"Thanks." Cory smiles and takes Shawn's hands in his. "What about you? How does this feel to you?"

"I think it was really great, but we probably shouldn't do it again. My dad would absolutely freak out if he caught us doing that."

"Yeah, my parents probably wouldn't be all that thrilled about it, either."

"You should try to date Topanga," Shawn says with authority. "You two were meant for each other, and I will always be here for you.”

“That means a lot to me. And after that life changing lesson, I think I’m more than prepared to kiss Topanga the next time I get the chance.” Cory looked very pleased with himself.

“Go get ‘er,” Shawn says with an affectionate smile, hiding the ache deep down in his heart. This is how things had to be. 


End file.
